A Time of Peril
by Igyaro
Summary: What exactly happened during the Hero of Time's long slumber? What happened to the people? To Kakariko? Where did Bongo Bongo come from? All to be answered right here. Yes there are mistakes with the actual info here when compared to the games but... Taken from the Legend of Zelda manga view point about Shiek and Zelda.


The Legend of Zelda

A Time of Peril

Part 1

A loud high pitched clang resounds in my ears as our swords collide. My katana shows no signs of weakness as my opponent pushes against me even harder. But what hope does this monster have? No creature born of magic has any hope of beating a natural-born with my training. Quickly, I separate from my opponent, who charges after me. I reach behind and grab the hidden weapons under my belt sash. The monster cries out in pain as three of my spiked stars sink home into its torso. Dropping its weapon, the creature tries desperately to rid itself of my work, but it's far too late. Reddish black sludge seep from the wounds, and the monster utters a scream of pain as the dark magic explodes from its physical shell. No fear enters my mind, for while the explosion is somewhat large, in this state, it cannot harm a physical being. However there is no time to think over my kill, I grab my stars and leap toward a nearby house. More monsters are coming, and we must protect our village. I know it is unwise to leave a fight while one is still engaged, but my mind drifts to the origin of these events.

Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, the female desert dwellers, invaded the green land of Hyrule about five years ago. His rise to power was probably the easiest one could take. Being the only male of his current race, it was his birthright to take command of the women who had taught and raised him. Through treachery and deceit, he attacked Hyrule Castle after swearing loyalty to our country's king. Only the Princess Zelda and her guardian Impa, my teacher, escaped. Everyone else in the castle was transformed by Ganondorf's evil magic into anything his dark mind desired; the soulless Redeads, the undead skeleton Stalfos, or the spectral Poes. All these events whirl through my mind as I run toward a group of monsters surrounding one of the villagers. These monsters are Lizalfos, a new creation of the Dark Lord.

The humanoid lizards do not notice as I speed toward them. Their attention is on the villager, a young girl, whom they have trapped. My katana slides through their skin as easily as a fish swims through water. Lizard parts fall to the ground in gathering pools of sludge as the monsters scream and explode. The girl covers her head at the sight. When the final beast vanishes, she looks at me, and with eyes filled with hope, cries my name. Quickly, I pick her up and begin making my way to the village windmill. She wraps her arms around my neck and covers her face as more Lizalfos appear. More and more monsters come and soon it is clear, I cannot make it to the windmill. Not with this girl, weighing me down… I back away from the seemingly endless wall of monsters and my back bumps into the wall of a house. Didn't my teacher speak of something like this? Yes… It was during her tale of the Hyrule Castle attack. Hadn't she gone through something like this before? She had had the princess with her and yet escaped from hordes of Stalfos; if she could do it, so can I. Grasping the child with both arms, I vault up into a back flip onto the roof behind me. As soon as my feet touch the red tile, I lunge over the gaping jaws of the Lizalfos. As I land, my katana has already begun its work. I run as hard as my legs will go, dodging this way and that, trying to avoid the cold steel of the sword or the white bite of teeth. The world seems to blur and the natural laws of gravity give way as even the walls around me become as natural a foot hold as the living earth. We finally reach the windmill, but I already know the door is locked. So instead, I run up the white stone toward the fast spinning blades until I reach the small window that still remains open. Inside, the inhabitants of Kakariko Village sit huddled around each other, with only two people standing. One is the bald deranged music man who lives here in the windmill. He stands where he always has, cranking his music box for all to hear. The other is she who is the only other member of the Sheikah. My teacher… Impa. The girl and I land near Impa who looks at us with relief.

"Good, you're here," she says, "I was beginning to worry." I set the girl down, and as she hurries toward her family, I reply.

"Worried? You surprise me teacher. These creatures may be stronger than Stalfos, but they're still no match for the Sheikah fighting art."

"Even so," says she, "I am glad you were unharmed. Protecting this village alone is a task I'd much rather not return to."

"So long as we all stay here, things should be fine."

"True but still… Even though Kakariko Village is close to the capital, we've never had a monster problem, not like this." Mistress Impa moves toward a window, taking both long and short steps to avoid stepping on anyone. "We knew that opening this village to the people of Hyrule Castle Town would inevitably lead to clashes with the Sorcerer King and endanger many who came here, but still… To think he would be willing to go this far…" I join her at the window and as I gaze upon my home, I can't help but agree.

Outside, all is chaos. Many of the houses glow with the red light of fire. Lizalfos are everywhere; raiding this house then that, squealing among themselves, sometimes fighting blade against blade. It truly is a saddening sight. Especially for those like me, who has called Kakariko Village home for as long as I can remember. Many of the males in the windmill are both scared and angry at the turn of events. I suppose I would be the same, if I had lived as they had. But no, one of the first lessons of the Sheikah is self control. To be able to remain calm throughout almost any situation. I can remember clearly the day Impa first took me to that hill beyond the village. Where once I had spent hours meditating, training, sparring, and resting….? There is something there. I alert Impa to the spot. As we both gaze toward it, a feeling of dread creeps into my spine. Ignoring my trained mind, it slowly seeps into every fiber of my being. There on the hill, a figure stands; obviously male, and human by the features. The glow from the fires illuminate him somewhat. I see thick armor, tanned skin, and a flame of red hair. The figure on that hill is none other than the Sorcerer King himself!

Part 2

Even with the heat from the fires, the air seems cold as I leap from roof top to roof top. Ganondorf hasn't moved at all since we spotted him. As I make my way through the village on the western side, Impa does the same on the east. A few Lizalfos notice our actions, though a few throwing stars silence their discovery. I leap to the last roof and crouch behind the chimney. To my right, Impa has done the same on another house. She looks at me and silently draws her katana. I nod and draw my own, as well as prepare my last throwing stars. Too long has this tyrant tormented the people of Hyrule. Too long has he choked the land of its beautiful resources. I glance toward my teacher again, and as our eyes meet, she raises three fingers. They decrease to two fingers, then one. With the disappearance of the last finger, we spring from our hiding places. Before my eyes can focus in on our target, my throwing stars have already left my hand. They fly before me with great speed only to be stopped by the meat of Ganondorf's bare hand. He shows no sign of pain as the stars dig into his flesh. Impa is the first to land. She slashes at Ganondorf's exposed torso, but her blade strikes only the paldron that protects his arm. I land and come at Ganondorf from the other side. I lash out with a roundhouse kick, but he dodges with a back flip. Impa comes with a tornado kick and a downward slash of the katana which the sorcerer king dodges again with apparent ease. As he lands, my katana stabs forward only to be blocked by his lowered shoulder! No matter what technique my teacher or I use, we cannot cause harm to our foe. Even with my stars still lodged in his hand he avoids us. Finally our opponent appears to have had enough, and back flips into the air, where he remains suspended by his dark arts. A voice that I will never forget emanates from his mouth. It is warm infused with a honeyed sweetness, but underlined with an echo of power and command.

"I am truly impressed Sheikah warriors. But I'd expect nothing less from the former Royal Family's guardians." He smiles and looks toward my teacher who glares back at him. "Ah! Impa, tis good to see that your life still exists. Taken a new charge have you?" He looks at me. "But where is your former charge, hmmm? Surely you haven't abandoned the Princess Zelda. Twould be… dreadful if you have."

"Save your words for someone who'll listen!" Replies Impa "You will not locate her majesty through me! She is safely secured in a place you will never find!"

"Is she? Come now Impa, be reasonable. Just take a look around." Both Impa and I whirl around and see Ganondorf's meaning. The Lizalfos, previously forgotten in our attempt to slay the king, have come from behind and now gather in a half circle, cutting us off from Kakariko Village. There must have been about fifty of them on the hill alone with more still coming from the village! "You see," says Ganondorf, "The odds are in my favor and there is little you can still do. But I am in a merciful mood, so I'll make you a proposal. Tell me where the Princess is and you can leave this village of refugees and retake your place as Royal Guardians, under my rule. I could use warriors with your skill." As one, Impa and I return facing the king. We say nothing but stare defiantly at the tyrant. Impa, I know, will not give under this man's oppression, having fought him once before in Hyrule Castle. And I, as her apprentice, will not stray from her teachings. Wherever the Princess Zelda is, she'd better stay there.

Sighing heavily, Ganondorf says, "I was afraid it would come to this… You do realize that I could have you dead on the spot, with just a flick of my wrist?" To emphasize Ganondorf raises his injured hand toward me. The stars still imbedded in his palm, glow with a green aura, and shoot out toward me. I don't move as the stars fly past me, one just barely rubbing against my cheek, as they stab into a Lizalfo. The creature cries out in pain and confusion as it explodes in what would be a bloody death. "Ah well," says the king, "Business before pleasure." He snaps his fingers and the smoke above Kakariko Village begins to swirl and collect together. It forms a ball of darkness before vanishing from sight. "I give you two years to tell me where the princess is. An extensive period of time I know, but I am a patient being. If you do not tell me before your time is up, the monster I just created will awaken and destroy Kakariko as you know it. That is, if you live through the night." With these last words, the king rises higher into the sky and vanishes in a flash of green magic. The Lizalfos seem to realize the situation, for they begin to growl and crouch ready to attack.

"I apologize my apprentice, for having drawn you into this." I look at my teachers face. It is sad and somewhat weary. "This is an old fight. One I did not mean for you to involve yourself in."

"No teacher. Your battles are my battles. You have taught me your skill, and your secrets I respect."

"Thank you Skeik. There have been few Sheikah like you. I'm proud to have taught you."

"Thank you Mistress Impa. Wherever the Princess might be, I do not doubt that Ganondorf will never find her." Impa readies her katana, and I do the same.

"Yes, the Princess is safe. But this is not the time for such talk! We have work to do." As she finishes speaking the Lizalfos madly charge at us. Both Sheikah warriors do the same, weapons raised, wits high, and skill almost unmatched by even most natural-born.

I am Sheik. I am a silent warrior in this war. My teacher and I are the last of our clan, the Sheikah. But the sadness of our name and our past does not stop us from doing the necessary. We will protect our village, and we will do everything in our power to defeat the evil that will soon come. One day, we will somehow defeat the man who has caused us this pain. Someday, we shall return this country, Hyrule, to its former glory. And wherever the Princess may be, she will return to the halls of her fathers and govern her kingdom in peace. Someday…


End file.
